kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Long Live the Savior
Long Live the Savior is the twenty-forth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. This episode marks the first time that Dawn Lynch & Jem Lynch become Kamen Rider Savior, the death of Cyrus, & the debut of Kamen Rider Saint. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, Blain finds Cesar and Cesar asks him why he saved him. Blain says that he had a feeling that his father had something to do with his and he knows that deep down, he’s a good guy. Jem say something in him right. Cesar thanks him but says that his friends were captured by Jean. Blain says that he’ll help get them back, but they are interrupted by someone who knocks them both unconscious. Jem tries to call Blain, but there’s no answer. She tells Walker to turn the tracker for the Savior knuckle on and the find where Blain and Cesar are. Blain and Cesar wake up in a warehouse and Cyrus taunts them. He says that he knows that Jem is coming for them and says that he’s going to kill her right in front of them. Blain asks Cyrus what his plan is, and Cyrus says that he wants to unleash the slash inside of Blain so he can get back into the good graces of Jean. Cyrus says that Blain won’t even remember his plan since him turning into a slash will wipe his memory. Cyrus hears a car outside. He goes out and stands in front of it, but the car then explodes. Jem comes into the warehouse and frees Blain and Cesar. Cyrus shows himself to be still alive and Blain transforms. Cesar tries to transform but is still recovering. Blain, Jem, and Cesar fights them but Cyrus hits Blain in the arm and injures him. Knocking him out of his Savior form. Cesar picks up the Savior knuckle and tosses it to Jem. Jem transforms into the Savior. Jem defeats Cyrus. His soul flies into the sky. At Fredrick’s funeral, Blake vows to kill Cyrus. Dawn tries to think of a way to use the Savior system. Mikal comes to Fredrick’s funeral and Blake tries to fight him. But Mikal says that he’s here to pay his respects. He considered Fredrick as a friend but says that he is willing to tell him that he knows how to awaken Kiviola. He gives Blake a map and leaves. Blake looks the map and is hesitant to trust it. But says that it doesn’t hurt to try. Dawn goes to GASH and demands to become the Savior since Josh is out of action. Walker says that if she’s planning to fight Cyrus, she can’t beat him in the Savior’s basic mode. She says that she can use shinning mode. She doesn’t care if it injures her, it will hold long enough for her to end Cyrus once and for all. Walker refuses to give her the knuckle. Blake prepares for his journey and Destini asks to come with him. He says no, but Destini says that she wants to help no matter what. She says whether or not he lets her come along, she’s coming. Blake says that he doesn’t want her to be put in danger again, but she says that she doesn’t want to be seen as a damsel in distress. Blake allows her to come with. Cyrus is watching them leave, smiling. Dawn trains and continues to push herself and sprains her hand. Candice comes in a stops her. Dawn asks her where she’s been, and Candice says that she’s was doing undercover work. Candice says that it’s lucky that she came when she did because it seemed like Dawn was going to work herself to death. Dawn says that she can handle the strain of the Savior Shinning mode, but Parker won’t allow her. Candice tells her to remember what she said and prove that she’s worthy, but don’t kill herself doing it. Cyrus stands outside GASH. Blake and Destini make it to their destination and find a forest. They are confronted by a group slashes who says that they have been hired by the original king to guard the kiviola caller. It says that if he wants it, he has to go through them first. Blake transforms and tells Destini to get the caller. Blake tries to transform into his king form, but his king caller is knocked out of his hand. Destini retrieves the caller and Blake is on the verge of being beaten. Destini grabs the sword and blows the caller. Kiviola awakens and Destini passes the sword, and the king caller to Blake. Blake transforms and is finally able to use the sword. He defeats the slashes but is unable to dimorph. His head starts to hurt, and his visor turns in the colors of a slash’s eyes. Cyrus attacks the GASH base, and Josh grabs the Savior knuckle even though he’s still injured. He fights Cyrus. Cyrus throws Josh through a window and knocks him out of his Savior form. Dawn tries to save Josh but is knocked down by Cyrus. Cyrus is about to kill Dawn saying that she’s the one that got away, but a gunshot from Candice distracts Cyrus. Josh throws the Savior knuckle to Dawn who punches Cyrus with it. Dawn transforms into the Savior. Dawn turns into Shinning mode and defeats Cyrus. Cesar sees Dawn defeat Cyrus from the window of Spirit Castle and smiles as the castle devours Cyrus’s soul. Dawn falls to the ground smiling. The horsefly slash tries to find a hiding place near an old building but is confronted by a young man. He tells her that a slash who doesn’t follow orders is a slash that doesn’t deserve to live. He then transforms in a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Saint. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 25, Inner Battle. See Also * Applause: Motherly Dedicated Transformation - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * New World: Another Kiva - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva